Our invention relates to a device to allow users of inverted aerosol canisters containing paint or other marking substance to spray precise pin point markings, such as letters or symbols, on objects, such as roadways, buildings, walkways, etc. to assist construction or utility repair crews and the like. The device is an insert that can be removably press fit into the outlet of an inverted spray nozzle that is normally attached to an aerosol container.
Specifically our invention is directed to dispensing devices for discharging an aerosol product in a generally downward direction. Such aerosol dispensing devices are well known and comprise an aerosol valve located internal in an aerosol container. The aerosol valve is biased into a closed position. A valve stem cooperates with the aerosol valve for opening the aerosol valve. An actuator engages with the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing an aerosol product from the aerosol container. The aerosol product is dispensed from the aerosol valve through a spray nozzle. Various types of actuators have been utilized by the prior art for actuating an aerosol dispensing device. The first and the most basic type of actuator for an aerosol dispensing device is an actuator button that is affixed to the valve stem. A depression of the actuator button depresses the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing the aerosol product from the aerosol container. A protective cap is utilized for engaging with a rim of the aerosol container for inhibiting accidental actuating of the aerosol button.
The second type of actuator for an aerosol dispensing device is an aerosol overcap. The aerosol overcap replaces the conventional protective cap and includes an actuator for actuating the aerosol valve of the aerosol dispensing device. The aerosol overcap comprises a base engagable with the rim of the aerosol container for mounting the overcap to the aerosol container. The aerosol over cap includes an actuator pivotably mounted to the overcap base and engaging with the valve stem. The movement of the actuator of the aerosol overcap causes a depression of the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing the aerosol product from the aerosol container.
A third type of actuator for actuating an aerosol dispensing device is a trigger device. In this third type of actuators, a base is mounted either to the container rim or the mounting cup rim for supporting a trigger. The trigger is engagable with the valve stem. A movement of the trigger from an extended position to a protracted position depresses the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing the aerosol product from the aerosol container.
Our invention is directed to inverted aerosol containers that are designed to be used in an inverted position as compared to the tradition aerosol products where the spray nozzle and aerosol valve is on the top of the aerosol container for dispensing the aerosol products through the spray nozzle in an upright position. Existing spray nozzles on these known inverted aerosol containers are not designed to spray precise crisp lines to write letters and/or symbols that can be clearly read when sprayed on an object. Over spraying with these existing nozzles leads to blurred and unclear lettering. As such, a need exists to provide clear, precise and pin point lettering when writing with an inverted aerosol product containing paint or other marking or coating composition.
Our invention solves the problems of existing inverted spray marking products by providing a small insert that fits in or around an existing spray nozzle exit orifice and that can be removed and stored for repeated use when the need arises to mark an object with clear and precise writing.